Kohtalot toisiinsa solmitut
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Harry on ostamassa syntymäpäivälahjaa itselleen Viistokujalla ja näkee idolinsa... Finfanfunin turnajaisiin kirjoitettu paritukseton ficci, jossa toki voi nähdä parituksia jos haluaa.


**Otsikko:** Kohtalot toisiinsa solmitut

**Kirjoittaja:** Koiranruusu

**Beta:** Vehka

**ikäraja:** K-13

**Tyylilajit:** AU, Angst, Deathfic ja hitusen kauhua

**Henkilöt:**Harry Potter, Severus Kalkaros, Sirius Musta ja Voldemort

**Varoitukset:** Henkilön kuolema, vihjauksia hyväksikäytöstä, väkivaltaa ja räikeää tekotaiteellisuutta

**Vastuuvapaus:** Ei en ole vieläkään saanut oikeuksia Potterversumiin ja hyvä niin, sillä Harry sai Rown käsissä sentään elää aikuusuuteen asti

**Tiivistelmä:** _Harry on ostamassa syntymäpäivälahjaa itselleen Viistokujalla ja näkee idolinsa..._

**A/N:** Tämä osallistui Finfanfun-foorumin turnajaisiin ja onnistui saavuttamaan ykkössijan. Siksi tämä saa kunnian aloittaa tämän blogin ficcitarjonnan. Tämä on osa myös FF100 sanalla 091. Syntymäpäivä ja osastohaastetta.

_**Kohtalot toisiinsa solmitut**_

Harry oli uppoutunut Tylypahkan ensimmäisen vuoden liemikirjaan Säilässä & Imupaperissa. Kuinka hän odottikaan pääsevänsä Tylypahkaan, mutta siihen olisi vielä yli vuosi. Sirius oli antanut Harrylle pussillisen kaljuunoita käytettäväksi mieleiseen syntymäpäivälahjaan. Harry tiesi, että hänen kummisetänsä toivoi hänen käyttävän rahat huispausvarusteisiin, mutta poika ei ollut kiinnostunut huispauksesta.

Hän nautti lentämisestä, mutta rakasti kirjoja. Hän halusi tietää kaiken taikamaailmasta, taikuudesta, loitsuista, kirouksista, kaikesta mahdollisesta ja etenkin taikajuomista. Harry oli kolmen taikamaailmassa vietetyn vuotensa aikana ammentanut paljon tietoa, mutta hänen uteliaisuutensa oli pohjaton. Hän oli saanut kokeilla muutamia loitsuja Siriuksen sauvalla, mutta ei vielä ollut päässyt yrittämään liemien tekoa.

Sirius kieltäytyi päästämästä Harrya kellarissa sijaitsevaan laboratorioon, väittäen sen olevan vaarallinen paikka. Sirius sanoi, että Harrysta olisi tulossa samanlainen kummajainen kuin Ruikulista, jos tämä ei varoisi. Harry oli miettinyt paljon holhoojansa sanoja. Ne kummittelivat hänen mielessään luoden varjon muuten huolettomaan elämään. Tarkoittiko Sirius, ettei enää välittäisi Harrystä, jos tämä pitäisi taikajuomien teosta kuten Ruikuli tai keskittyisi opiskeluun yhtä intensiivisesti kuin tämä?

Harry oli saanut kuulla olevansa kummajainen jo tätinsä luona. Hän oli luullut sen tarkoittaneen hänen outoja voimiaan. Mutta taikamaailmassa hänen voimansa, tappokirouksesta selviytymistä lukuun ottamatta, eivät olleet outoja. Silti hän oli kummajainen. Ehkä normaalia oli olla kuten Dudley ja kelmit, koska Petunia sanoi Dudleyn olevan täydellinen ja Siriuksen puheiden mukaan kelmit olivat täydellisiä, ja he muistuttivat monessa asiassa Dudleyta. Peterkin oli ollut täydellinen ennen kuin sokaistui vallasta, jota pimeän voimat tarjosivat.

_Miten olla täydellinen, jos ei tiedä, mitä täydellisyys on?_

Harry oli kuullut tarinoita toisensa perään kelmien seikkailuista Tylypahkasta, sekä näiden ja luihuisten välisestä vihanpidosta. Sirius oli ylpeänä kertonut kaikista niistä kerroista, joina hän ja James olivat onnistuneet kiroamaan Ruikulin, luihuisista niljakkaimman ja ärsyttävimmän. Ruikulikin oli kelmien keksimä pilkkanimi Severus Kalkarokselle, mutta Sirius ei koskaan käyttänyt miehen oikeaa nimeä.

Harry mietti usein, oliko hänen äitinsäkin inhonnut Severusta. Ilmeisesti oli, koska Lilykin oli ollut rohkelikko.

Harry toivoi, että niin ei ollut. Silloin edes toinen hänen vanhemmistaan hyväksyisi hänet, sillä Harry ei pystynyt luopumaan kiinnostuksestaan kirjoihin ja liemiin. Ja Severus Kalkaros oli taikamaailman paras liemimestari, jonka osaamista ja saavutuksia Harry arvosti. James olisi varmasti arvostanut Harrya enemmän, jos tämä olisi ollut samanlainen kuin Dudley ja kelmit. Harry piti jekuista ja kepposista, niin kauan kuin niitä ei käytetty toisten kiusaamiseen, mutta kelmin piti inhota luihuisia ja aiheuttaa näille ikävyyksiä.

Hän oli ollut puolitoista kuukautta taikamaailmassa, kun Kuutamo tai siis Remus oli istunut iltaa heidän kanssaan. Oli täysikuun aika ja Harry oli surullinen nähtyään Remuksen niin huonokuntoisena. Remus oli lohduttanut häntä sillä, että Severus oli keittänyt tälle sudenmyrkkyjuomaa, jonka ottamisen jälkeen Remus voisi paremmin. Sudenmyrkkyjuoma oli kuitenkin nautittava tarkalleen oikeaan aikaan, jotta siitä olisi apua, eikä Remus siis voinut muuta kuin odottaa.

Sirius oli tapansa mukaan mesonnut ja kironnut Severusta, Remuksen yrittäessä puolustella tätä, myöntäen lopulta Siriuksen olevan monessa asiassa oikeassa. Kun Sirius oli rauhoittunut, oli Harry vihdoinkin päässyt kysymään lisää sudenmyrkkyjuomasta. Katsoessaan Remuksen kumaran olemuksen katoamista hormiverkkoon, Harry oli päättänyt, että hän opettelisi kaiken, mitä taikajuomista vain voisi oppia. Ja jonain päivänä hänestä tulisi liemimestari. Liemimestarina hän yrittäisi parantaa sudenmyrkkyjuomaa, jotta se olisi vieläkin tehokkaampi, ettei Remuksen ja muiden ihmissusien tarvitsisi kärsiä.

Harry huokasi hiljaa, hän ei ollut uskaltanut kertoa Siriukselle haaveestaan. Sirius suunnitteli hänelle uraa ammattilaishuispaajana tai huippuaurorina. Kumpikaan ei kiinnostanut Harrya. Hänellä ei ollut kuitenkaan sydäntä sanoa sitä kummisedälleen vasten kasvoja. Sirius oli niin onnellinen maalaillessaan tulevaisuuden kuvia Harryn silmien eteen, että se oli lähes käsin kosketeltavaa.

Likusteritiellä Harry oli kuvitellut, että yksinäisyys, jota hän tunsi, johtui siitä, ettei kukaan välittänyt hänestä. Kuitenkin, vaikka Sirius oli tullut häntä hakemaan, ja poika oli saanut välittämisen lisäksi rakkautta osakseen, Harry tunsi silti itsensä yhä yksinäiseksi.

Sirius oletti hänen pitävän samoista asioista kuin James, sekä ajattelevan asioista samoin, vaikka tiesi, että Harryn lapsuus oli ollut aivan erilainen kuin hänen isänsä. Sirius halusi kuitenkin unohtaa kokonaan ajan, jonka Harry oli ollut tädillään ja hän itse Azkabanissa. Eikä Harry halunnut nähdä sitä synkkää ja epätoivoista ilmettä, joka valtasi Siriuksen kasvot, jos poika erehtyi mainitsemaan ajastaan Likusteritiellä. Niinä muutamina kertoina kun niin oli käynyt, Sirius oli sulkeutunut huoneeseensa ja unohtanut Harryn kokonaan.

_Kaksi rampaa eivät pysty tukemaan toisiaan._

Harry maksoi valitsemansa kirjat ja astui ulos kaupasta Viistokujan ihmisvilinään. Hän käveli etsien sopivaa paikkaa, jossa voisi istua lukemaan uusia kirjojaan. Ehkä teorian osaaminen ulkoa auttaisi häntä myös taikajuomien teossa. Harry näki auringossa kylpevän penkin lähellä jäätelökojua. Hän nosti kassin viereensä penkille ja kaivoi ensin repustaan eväät, jotka kotitonttu oli hänelle tehnyt.

Oljo majaili edelleen Kalmanhanaukiolla, mutta Sirius oli hankkinut muutaman huomattavasti Oljoa palvelualttiimman kotitontun sen lisäksi. Sirius oli töissä. Hän oli saanut armahduksensa myötä takaisin paikkansa aurorien kouluttajana ministeriössä. Sirius ei kuitenkaan tehnyt täyttä päivää, koska halusi viettää mahdollisimman paljon ajastaan Harryn kanssa ennen kuin tämä lähtisi Tylypahkaan opiskelemaan. Harry oli kiitollinen Siriuksen ratkaisusta, koska pelkäsi Tylypahkan paljastavan hänen kummallisuutensa, jolloin hän menettäisi Siriuksen.

Säilyttääkseen kummisetänsä rakkauden hänen pitäisi unohtaa haaveensa ja esittää kelmiä mahdollisimman uskottavasti. Se kuitenkin riippuisi siitä, että hänet lajiteltaisiin Rohkelikkoon. Muuten koko suunnitelma epäonnistuisi.

- Severus, mikä ilo nähdä sinua taas! hyväntuulinen huudahdus kujan toiselta puolelta sai Harryn pään nousemaan nopeasti ylös. Apoteekin edustalla omistaja itse tervehti kokonaan mustiin pukeutunutta miestä. Miehellä oli mustat puolipitkät hiukset, jotka roikkuivat hänen silmillään ja hänen olemuksensa huokui kontrollia ja uhkaa.

Oliko tämä kuuluisa liemimestari Severus Kalkaros? Harry pidätti hengitystään kuullakseen jokaisen sanan, jonka miehet vaihtoivat.

- Ah, herra Parasetamol. Harva liittää sanaa ilo puhuessaan minun näkemisestä, mutta te luultavimmin viittaatte siihen iloon, jonka ostosteni tuotto tuo yrityksenne taloudelliselle kannattavuudelle, mies vastasi. Miehen ääni oli tumma ja hypnoottisen pehmeä, mikä muodosti vastakohdan sanojen kylmälle purevuudelle.

- Miten voin palvella sinua tänään? herra Parasetamol kysyi pitäen kiinni tuttavallisesta puhuttelutavasta jäisestä vastauksesta huolimatta. Harry ihaili miehen rohkeutta, joka vaikutti suorastaan hulluudelta Severus Kalkaroksen uhkaavan olemuksen edessä.

- Voitte auttaa minua ainoastaan tarkistamalla tästä listasta, mitä kaikkea tarvitsen, ja jos jotain ei ole nyt saatavilla vaadittavia määriä, niin oletan teidän tilaavan niitä viivyttelemättä ja pitävän huolen niiden toimittamisesta minulle ensitilassa. Muutoin huolehdin ainesten valikoimisesta ja punnitsemisesta itse, koska haluan olla varma niiden laadusta sekä täsmällisistä määristä.

Apoteekkari otti ojennetun listan. Hetken sitä silmäiltyään hän osoitti siitä muutamia kohtia ja sanoi jotain, mutta nyt mies puhui hiljaisella äänellä, eikä Harry kuullut mistä oli kyse. Salakuuntelu oli huono tapa, mutta Harryn omatunto vaimeni tiedon hankkimisen edessä. Kalkaros vastasi apteekkarille yhtä hiljaisella äänellä ja Harry oli pettynyt. Miehen ääni oli niin vaikuttava, että oli rikos puhua sillä hiljaa.

Herra Parasetamol nyökkäsi ja katosi sisälle puotiinsa. Liemimestari tarkasteli esillä olevia aineksia ja otti jotain käteensä, tunnusteli, haisteli ja käänteli sitä käsissään. Harryn katse ei hetkeksikään eksynyt muualle, se oli kuin liimattuna hänen idolissaan. Mies ilmeisesti vaistosi intensiivisen katseen itsessään ja vilkuili vaivihkaa ympärilleen. Kun miehen pistävä katse tavoitti vihreät silmät kujan toiselta reunalta, niissä välähti raivo, joka kuitenkin katosi hänen arvioituaan hetken katselijaansa.

Harrysta tuntui, kuin katse olisi lukenut kaiken hänestä, jopa hänen ajatuksensa salaisuuksineen kaikkineen. Harry ei kuitenkaan pystynyt tai edes halunnut kääntää katsettaan pois mustista silmistä.

_Kohtalot toisiinsa solmitut._

Severus nautti kesälomasta: ei rasittavia teinejä opetettavana; ei rehtoria, joka yritti saada häntä osallistumaan illanistujaisiin, juhliin, opettajien teetuokioihin tai muuhun yhtä turhanpäiväiseen. Albus ei tuntunut ymmärtävän, että Severus arvosti yksinäistä rauhaansa enemmän kuin mitään muuta maailmassa.

Hän saattoi lukea liemimestareiden julkaisuja, tehdä omia tutkimuksiaan ja valmistaa kokeellisia liemiä. Ja mikä tärkeintä, olla oma itsensä ilman kymmeniä naamioitaan, joiden taakse hän piiloutui, kuten kuka tahansa itseään kunnioittava luihuinen. Paitsi ettei hän kunnioittanut itseään. Hän katui monia tekojaan, hän suri menetettyä ystävyyttä, hän häpesi sanojaan ja valintojaan. Vain ja ainoastaan muistojen päästessä pintaan hän tunsi yksinäisyytensä ahdistavana, mutta tiesi, että oli ansainnut sen rangaistuksena virheistään.

Hänellä ei ollut oikeutta onnellisuuteen, kun hän oli satuttanut rakkaintaan ja ollut osittain syyllinen tämän kuolemaan. Hän ei ollut varma, miksi hän palasi joka vuosi lapsuuden kotiinsa kesäksi. Kotiin, johon liittyivät muistot onnellisista kesistä ystävän seurassa ja orastavasta rakkaudesta. Muistot kaikesta siitä, minkä hän oli menettänyt omien sanojensa ja tekojensa tähden.

Hän oli hetkeksi paennut ylivoimaiseksi käyneitä muistojaan keskittymällä täydentämään nopeasti huvenneita liemiainevarastojaan. Hän oli tuntenut katseen itsessään siitä hetkestä lähtien, kun apoteekkari tervehti häntä. Hän yritti olla huomioimatta sitä koska se ei tuntunut uhkaavalta tai vihamieliseltä.

Katseen intensiivisyys kuitenkin voimistui ja hänen epäilyksensä heräsivät. Kuja oli täynnä elämää, eikä kukaan näyttänyt kiinnittävän mitään huomiota häneen, kunnes hänen silmänsä osuivat toisella reunalla istuvan lapsen kasvoihin. Oppilas, Severus ehti kirota mielessään, ennen kuin tunsi haudattujen tunteiden kuristavan kurkkuaan hänen huomattuaan lapsen silmien muodon ja värin.

Lily.

Penkillä istui Lilyn poika, poika jota hän oli vannonut suojelevansa. Vaikka kuultuaan tämän päätyneen Mustan hoitoon, hänen oli epäiltävä onnistumistaan kyseisessä tehtävässä. Hän ei pystyisi näkemään muuta kuin Jamesin Mustan kasvattamassa lapsessa, koska siihen muottiin poika varmasti valettaisiin.

Poika tosiaan oli puhdasverisen velhosuvun etuoikeutetun vesan näköinen huoliteltuna räätälöidyssä kaavussaan, pitkät mustat hiukset ponihännällä niskassa. Poika oli enemmän Jamesin näköinen, mutta erottui tästä hillityn olemuksensa, kesytettyjen hiuksiensa ja Lilyn silmien ansiosta. Lisäksi Severus hämmentyi tajutessaan pojan katsovan häntä suorastaan ihaillen. Kuin hän olisi kuuluisuus johon tämä halusi tutustua.

Severus ei tarvinnut lukilitista nähdäkseen pojan tunteet tämän silmissä. Ne olivat yhtä avoimet ja ilmeikkäät kuin Lilyllä. Mutta mitä ihmettä poika näki hänessä? Mustan tuntien tämä oli varmasti loannut Severuksen maineen ja varoittanut poikaa hänestä. Pojan katse kuitenkin kertoi aivan toisenlaisesta suhtautumisesta. Severuksen silmät sattuivat paksuun kirjaan pojan sylissä.

Hän tunnisti sen heti, hänen kirjahyllystään löytyi samainen teos - vaikkakin paljon kuluneempi versio kuin pojan vasta ostettu - liemimestarien raamattu. Kirja, johon oli listattuna kaikki tähän päivään mennessä kehitetyt liemet ja niiden käyttötarkoitukset, kirjan jatkuvasti päivittäessä itsensä sitä mukaan kuin uusia liemiä patentoitiin.

_Unohdetut unelmat._

Ehkä pojassa olisi sittenkin jotain potentiaalia. Severus uskaltautui ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan elättelemään toivoa. Yllätyksekseen hän huomasi nyökänneensä pojalle tervehdykseksi ja ennen kuin hän ehti moittia itseään tunteelliseksi houkaksi, mies koki jotain harvinaista. Pojan ilme kirkastui ja suorastaan säteili aitoa iloa hänen eleensä johdosta, tämän vastatessa siihen kohteliaalla nyökkäyksellä epävarman hymyn karehtiessa pojan huulilla.

Ehkä Severuksen ei olisi mahdotonta täyttää tehtäväänsä, pojan suojelemista, vaikka tämän pintaan nostamat muistot olivatkin kipeitä. Poika oli kasvattajastaan huolimatta enemmän Lilyn kaltainen, jonka lahjakkuus liemissä oli poikkeuksellista. Mitä kaikkea hän ja Lily yhdessä olisivatkaan voineet saada aikaan liemien kehittelyssä ja parantelussa.

Severus kuuli herra Parasetamolin askeleet ja hän irrotti katseensa Harrysta, jonka aito kunnioitus hänen taitojaan kohtaan oli hänen huomaamattaan alkanut parantaa haavoja hänen sielussaan.

Severus Kalkaros oli tervehtinyt häntä! Harryn sydän takoi villisti hänen rinnassaan, sen rytmi pumppasi puhdasta iloa pojan verenkiertoon. Pieni ele oli rikkonut epäilysten padon ja päästänyt toivon vapaaksi kahleistaan. Harry istui penkillä, unelmien ja haaveiden täyttäessä hänen mielensä. Ajatukset Siriuksen mahdollisesta pettymyksestä tai halveksunnasta eivät saaneet sijaa hänen onnen sokaisemassa mielessään.

Harry ei huomannut Severuksen poistumista apoteekista. Aurinko oli ohittanut lakensa ja sen viistot säteet kultasivat pojan kasvot valollaan. Pojan mustat hiukset saivat kuparisen hohteen, hänen silmiensä vihreys toi mieleen keväisen metsän. Poika oli kuin taulujen enkelit: viaton ja ylimaallisen kaunis.

_Ilman valoa ei ole varjoakaan._

Viattomuus ja kauneus ovat nektaria niille, jotka kulkevat varjoissa. Nektaria, jonka ne haluavat juoda, tahrata ja tuhota. Ne elävät pimeydessä, niitä näkee harvoin päivänvalossa. Mutta ne tulevat aika ajoin etsimään saalista, jonka puhtaus tyydyttäisi niiden kaipuun siihen, minkä ne ovat kadottaneet itse, pimeyden vallattua niiden sielut.

Yksi varjojen kasvatti tuijotti lumoutuneena taivaallista ilmestystä penkillä. Hänen herkät korvansa kuulivat veren suloisen laulun lapsen suonissa. Hänen luonnottoman tarkat silmänsä näkivät elämänilon lapsen silmissä ja rintakehän kohoilun hengityksen tahdissa. Hän saattoi maistaa puhtauden, joka huokui lapsesta aaltoina, ja tuntea lapsen voimallisen taikuuden.

Tämä lapsi oli parempaa kuin nektari, tämä lapsi oli hänen lippunsa vapauteen. Tämä lapsi takaisi hänelle voimaa ja arvostusta ylitse muiden. Tämän lapsen elinvoima palauttaisi hänet takaisin entiseen loistoonsa.

Harry tunsi katseen itsessään ja kylmä väristys, jonka se toi, sai hänet varuilleen. Viistokuja oli turvallinen, joten Harry ei huolestunut suuresti. Hän pakkasi tavaransa takaisin kassiin ja lähti kulkemaan kohti Vuotavaa noidankattilaa, josta Sirius tulisi hänet hakemaan. Harry tunsi katseen seuraavaan jokaista askeltaan, mutta hän ei nähnyt ketään siellä, missä hän oletti katselijan olevan.

Hän kiirehti askeleitaan, mutta törmäsi johonkin kiinteään. Kohottaessaan katseensa hän tuijotti suoraan liemimestarin mustiin silmiin. Häkeltyneenä miehen läheisyydestä Harry unohti varovaisuuden ja väisti sivulle, astuen varjoon.

_Pimeys ympäröi hänet._

Severus Kalkaros oli tiuskaisemassa jotain sille kömpelölle idiootille, joka häneen oli törmännyt, mutta vaikeni huomatessaan pojan, jonka vihreissä silmissä oli pelkoa. Hänen mielessään soivat hälytyskellot, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti reagoida mitenkään, poika astui varjoihin ja katosi. Severuksen järkytys hävisi kauhun tieltä. Hän tiesi, millaisia olentoja varjoista saattoi löytyä, eikä aikaillut tarttuessaan sauvaansa. Hän lähetti hätäviestin auroriosastolle ja asteli määrätietoisesti varjoihin, jonne poika oli kadonnut.

Severuksella oli tehtävänsä, eikä hän luovuttaisi, ennen kuin hän olisi sen saattanut päätökseen.

Harry näki hohtavat silmät ympäröivässä pimeydessä, niiden kaunis rubiininpunainen väri oli ristiriidassa silmien nälkäisen katseen kanssa. Hän tunsi ympärillään kylmät kädet, joiden ote oli luonnottoman voimakas. Mies, joka piti häntä vankinaan, oli kalpeampi kuin kuu, eikä Harryn tarvinnut kysyä, mikä mies oli, kipu hänen arvessaan kertoi pahuudesta.

Vielä turhempaa olisi kysyä kuka tämä oli, sillä kuollut ei sillä tiedolla mitään tekisi. Kuolema oli se, mikä häntä odotti, sen pystyi lukemaan miehen kasvoilta. Harry ei kuitenkaan onnekseen tiennyt, mitä hän kokisi ennen kuolemaansa. Eikä hän olisi edes sitä ymmärtänyt. Se oli pahempaa kuin kuolema.

_Halun tahrima toivo._

Sirius saapui Viistokujalle auroriryhmän mukana. Hänen silmänsä osuivat mustaan miehen hahmoon, joka kulki hitaasti heitä kohti. Hahmon askeleet olivat raskaat, kuin miehen, joka on menettänyt kaiken itselleen tärkeän. Sirius tiesi sen tunteen, hänen askeleissaan oli ollut samaa raskautta yhdeksän vuotta sitten.

Hän tunsi myötätuntoa miestä kohtaan. Heidän saamansa viesti oli ollut lyhyt ja hätäinen. "Lapsi kaapattu. Pimeän olento, vampyyri tai jokin muu varjojen kätkemä. Viistokuja 11, itäinen kulma."

Jokainen aurori tiesi, että kuolema olisi armollisin tila löytää lapsi. Paitsi jos viestin lähettäjä olisi ehtinyt puuttua asioiden kulkuun, mutta se oli epätodennäköistä. Heillä olisi siinä tapauksessa kaksi ruumista yhden sijaan. Pimeän olennot olivat voimakkaita ja nopeita, eivätkä ne antaneet armoa, niillä ei ollut tunteita, joita armahtamiseen olisi tarvittu.

Osan lapsista ne muuttivat kaltaisikseen, mutta yleensä ne halusivat lasten elinvoiman ja viattomuuden. Sirius värähti tahtomattaan. Pitäisikö hänen kutsua joku kriisiryhmän parantajista paikalle auttamaan lapsensa menettäneitä ensijärkytyksessään ja tukemaan heitä surutyössään. Hänellä ei itsellään olisi aikaa sellaiseen, Harryn syntymäpäiväjuhlat alkaisivat kahden tunnin kuluttua.

Harry ilahtuisi lahjastaan. Remus ja hän olivat pojan tietämättä kunnostaneet kellarilaboratorion turvalliseksi ja käyttökelpoiseksi, poika pääsisi vihdoinkin kokeilemaan haaveilemaansa liemien tekoa. Remus ja Andromeda olivat saarnanneet hänelle monta kuukautta kuinka hän toimi väärin kieltäessään Harrylta jotain tälle tärkeää ja johon pojalla oli luonnostaan lahjoja, vain lapsellisten kaunojen vuoksi.

Sirius ei ollut muistanut Lilyn rakkautta liemiin, hän oli nähnyt Harryssa vain Jamesin lahjat. Remus muistutti häntä myös Lilyn ja Severuksen ystävyydestä, eikä Siriuksella ollut sydäntä kieltää Harrylta mahdollisuutta tuntea toista kummisetäänsä, sitä kummisetää, jonka Lily oli valinnut pojalleen. Sirius inhosi Ruikulia yhä, mutta hän oli päättänyt pitää kielensä paremmin kurissa Harryn ollessa läsnä.

_Lapsi vailla tulevaisuutta._

Severus hyökkäsi pedon kimppuun. Hän näki vain Harryn käden pedon takaa, pojan sormet olivat koukistettuina kuin puristaen jotain näkymätöntä kättä. Hän ei tiennyt oliko hän ehtinyt ajoissa, mutta tällä hetkellä liemimestari tunsi vain alkukantaista raivoa. Halua tuhota olento, joka oli vahingoittanut hänen suojelukseensa uskottua lasta. Hänen viimeistä sidettään elämään ja kadotettuun rakkauteen.

He olivat taistelleet, eivät taioin, eivät nyrkein, vaan petojen tavoin kynsin ja hampain. Severus pantterihahmossaan pystyi vastaamaan olennon iskuihin nopeudella ja voimalla. He olivat tasoissa, olento oli menettänyt suuren osan juuri riistämästään elinvoimasta ja se pakeni vailla toivoa palata takaisin. Severus lähestyi lasta, nyt jo tietäen, mitä odottaa.

Hän otti ihmishahmonsa ja nosti rikottunakin kauniin pojan syliinsä. Hän katsoi hetken rakkaisiin silmiin, joista elämä oli kadonnut jälleen kerran. Hellästi mies silitti luomet mitään näkemättömien silmien suojaksi. Hän kääri häväistyn vartalon omaan viittaansa, kätkien pahuuden jättämät jäljet viattomassa. Hän painoi pojan rintaansa vasten, ja hetkeksi, vain hetkeksi hän antoi maskinsa sortua.

Hän huusi tuskaansa pimeydessä, hän kirosi kohtaloa, joka vei häneltä kaiken ja suri lasta, jota hän ei koskaan ehtinyt tuntea. Hän anoi anteeksiantoa kuolleilta, joiden suojelemisessa hän oli epäonnistunut ja joiden kohtalon hän nyt halusi jakaa.

Sillä hänellä ei ollut enää mitään menetettävää tai mitään, minkä puolesta elää.

_Kuolema ei kuullut hänen pyyntöään._

Sirius huomasi ensimmäisenä tumman hahmon kantavan jotain sylissään. He olivat tulleet liian myöhään. Vaikka se oli ollut todennäköistä, sitä ei ollut yhtään sen helpompi kohdata.

Sirius lähetti yhden nuorimmista auroreista noutamaan kriisiryhmän jäseniä sekä olento- ja otusjaoston edustajia. Hän lähti kulkemaan kohti miestä, jonka olemuksessa tarkemmalla silmäyksellä näki taistelun jälkiä. Itse asiassa mies oli erittäin pahasti haavoittunut, mutta vammoistaan huolimatta tämä kantoi lasta kuin kallisarvoisinta lastia, vaikka olisi varmasti ollut helpompaa leijuttaa tätä.

Sirius tunsi kunnioitusta miehen kontrollia ja asennetta kohtaan. Jokainen, joka huolehti lapsesta tuollaisella epäitsekkyydellä, ansaitsi arvostusta. Miehessä oli jotain tuttua. Sirius siirsi katseensa miehestä tämän sylissä olevaan lapseen.

_Ja hän luhistui tuskansa alle._

Severus pysähtyi Sirius Mustan eteen. Hänen kasvonsa olivat ilmeettömät ja silmänsä tyhjät. Moni olisi erehtynyt luulemaan sitä hänen tavalliseksi maskikseen, mutta Mustan epätoivon sumentamat silmät tunnistivat niistä saman menetyksen, joka kosketti tätä itseään. Kaksi vihamiestä, yhteinen tuska.

Severus ojensi viittaan kiedotun lapsen tämän huoltajalle. Musta lysähti polvilleen katukiveykselle ja ulvoi kuin haavoitettu eläin. Eikä Severus nähnyt siinä nyt mitään halveksittavaa, vaikka hän ennen olisi nähnytkin. Pimeyden piirto Severuksen kädessä haalistui entisestään, mutta silläkään ei ollut enää merkitystä. Mitä hän tekisi vapaudella nyt, kun suru oli kahlinnut hänet pimeyden sijaan.

Hän kääntyi lähteäkseen. Mustan tuska muistutti liikaa hänen omaansa, eikä hän pystynyt kohtaamaan sitä. Ennen kaikkoontumistaan hän näki Lupinin juoksevan kohti surevaa ystäväänsä. Hänellä itsellään ei ollut lohduttajaa, eikä hän ollut edes lohdutettavissa.

_Jäljellä olivat viimeiset hyvästit._


End file.
